Talk:Solarclan
Errr, no offense, but I think this clan is dead/inactive. ~Shadow. Alliance between The Legendary Creed and Solarclan? ~Nova Avalon ...I would suggest taking this Clan down. There are already four main clans, we don't need 5. FrozenClan is on the edge of being disbanned also, cats are turning against it. There is not room for another Clan. It will just perish. You never know Redclaw. Just saying, but some people are right. It's mainly because there are those clans out there, who look healthy but in the end, they vanish. >> What about Legendary Legion...? NOCTURNAL, YOUR NOT THE FUCKING LEADER OF THE LEGANDARY LEGION YOU DICK SHIT FUCKER. I know, I am not, you didn't have to say that. You jump to conclusions too quickly. ON THE TOP OF THE PAGE, YOU SAID ~Nocturnal, Leader Of Legendary Legion Guys, she's just nostalgic, leave her alone. ~Aquila, Actual leader of Legendary Legion Was I stating that I was leader? No, I am only leader of the Legendary Creed, not LL. Idiot. ~Nocturnal On the top you signed yourself as Leader Of Legendary Legion ~Aquila OMG THAT WAS WHEN I WAS LEADER OF LL ;D Check history for proof =_= WOW as if it wasn't obvious. It's still there. ~Aquila Happy? ^^ Um, this clan was founded just yesterday, how can it be dead? And yes, Nova, an aliance would be nice. I don't care if there are other clans, leave my clan alone and we shall leave you alone. ~Solarstar And it's called The Guild of Legends, not Legendary Creed anymore ^^ We shall aid you in the darkest moments, and so shall you, my friend. ~Nova Avalon I am glad my clan has such an aliance, Nova. SolarClan and The Guild of Legends are sure to have strong bonds in the future I'm sure. ~'s'☼olarstar How in the world can you find this many people in one day? It's nearly impossible. Redclaw 19:38, May 18, 2014 (UTC) I've been planning out this clan with many friends for a long while, Redclaw. It's best you get your nose out of my clan's buissness before I claw it off. ~Solarstar Don't threaten me, you fool. This Clan could die just as easy as MoonClan, I was only asking you don't need to be rude about it. And I'm already in StarClan. Redclaw 19:44, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Sorry to interfere, Solarstar, but Red is kind of right. We've been looking for people on FLaB mostly, but since the game is dead, it's no use. She was just curious. Dapplestar(sc 19:44, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Indeed Solarstar. Red, don't go calling people a fool, it'll do you no good. ~Nova Avalon ((This is just the character's personality, she is very sweet, but she has lots of anger bottled up inside, and gets extremely snappy and rude at times, she doesn't like people asking questions about her members and clan. You'd best go back up to StarClan's forest, and let her cool down.)) Solarstar snorts, her tail flicking with annoyance. Her silky fur bristles, as she breaths slowly, trying to calm down. "I'm sorry," Her voice is strained, trying not to be rude. "I just don't like people asking about my clan, and questioning my members. I don't appreciate being called a fool. I reckon you should go back to where ever your dens are, and stay there until I calm down, and err, Dapplestar, I suppose, right? Leader of ShadowClan, unless I've been inproperly informed? I wish you to respect my borders, but you may send someone to ask permission for you, or other warriors to speak. I'll let my warriors know to allow one warrior, with or without an apprentice across the borders, to ask." Solarstar's pale ginger pelt is still bristling, but not as much now. ~Solarstar "Yes, leader of ShadowClan," Dapplestar stared at Solarstar with a calm gaze, finding this normal, "As you say, though. This rule applies to your clanmates as well, Solarstar." she nodded in agreement about her deal. She found it uneasy to ask for alliances yet, so she just sighed. She flicked her tail in farewell, padding away from SolarClan's territory, "May StarClan bless your clan and good luck." Dapplestar(sc|Talk 20:12, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Solarstar calls to the retreating Dapplestar, "And your clan too, Dapplestar. Starclan warm your path, I hope we can become closer in the future, goodbye, Dapplestar, leader of ShadowClan." ~Solarstar